A Vacation from Feudal Times
by fukaimori-inu
Summary: Kagome brings everyone to her time for a vacation from demons and fighting. How will they adjust to the present? No, the car's not going to attack you, Inuyasha! rated for Inuyasha's mouth.
1. Chapter 1 Argument by the Well

_:_ i thought this would be a really funny fic to write, so here it is! i hope you like it! _:_  
  
Chapter 1 - Argument by the Well  
  
"You are not going to your time, and that's final!" Inuyasha stood at the front of the bone-eaters well, his hands clenched at his sides. He had heard Kagome telling Sango that she was going to try to make an escape to her time. 'Hmph. She thought she could get away that easily!? Yeah right. There's no way in hell I'm letter her leave this time. She just got back!'  
  
"OH? AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO STOP ME?" Kagome yelled, obviously very angry at the half-demon that was blocking her only way home.  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, before spitting out an answer that he would soon regret. "I'm going to block the well! Then you can't go back." Inuyasha smugly smiled, thinking he had found the perfect solution to the problem.  
  
"You've tried that before and it didn't work," Shippou stated, watching the exchange between Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to the kitsune and threw him a dirty look. Shippou gulped, realizing that he should have kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" *wham* Inuyasha was pulled down into the dirt by the prayer beads around his neck.  
  
"You little bitch!" Inuyasha snapped, spewing mud and dirt from his mouth with a few leaves mixed in.  
  
"Uh! Sit boy!" *wham*  
  
"I'd be careful what you say, Inuyasha." Shippou warned.  
  
"Feh. You're one to talk!" He was about to go after Shippou when Kagome stepped in front of him. Looking up, he saw the gleam in her eyes and began to move backwards getting the sinking feeling in his stomach that he was about to be 'sat' about 100 times. Wincing at the thought, he questioned her. "What? I'm not going to do anything."  
  
"Hmm." Kagome stood with her hands on her hips, looking directly at him. "You'd better not, or I might change my mind." She turned around and picked up Shippou. "Shippou, how would you like it if I brought you back to my time for a day?" The little fox's eyes lit up as the thought of visiting Kagome's home raced through his brain. He'd heard so much about her home and had loved everything that Kagome ever brought for him. He nodded his head in agreement. Noticing that the grumpy Inuyasha standing in front of her was about to say something, Kagome quickly continued. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm not forgetting about you. I mean for everyone to come to my time! Sango, Miroku and Kirara too! It would be so much fun. They'd finally get to meet my family!"  
  
"Keh. What would we do while we were there? We could be here finding more shards!"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, I'm going to go back to my time no matter what you say. This way, it would be fun for everyone while I'm there." Kagome's voice was calm. Her calm voice scared him more than when she yelled. It usually meant that he was going to pay for his actions or words.  
  
"Fine. If you have to go back to your time, we might as well be there so you don't get yourself killed." He tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, but Inuyasha was curious to see how his friends would react to the strange world that Kagome came from.  
  
"Really? Wow! I didn't think you'd actually agree! I thought I was going to have to sit - opps, sorry about that - you a million times to drag you to my time! I can't wait to see Sango's face when I tell her. She's going to be so excited! Come on, lets go get them!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled incoherently all the way back to the village. Shippou was chattering away asking a thousand questions a minute about Kagome's world and what they were going to do on their "vacation" from the feudal era. Soon the group had reached the edge of the village and spotted the other two members of their group in front of Kaede's hut.  
  
"Wow. They're actually having a normal conversa-" Kagome was interrupted by the sound of a rather large boomerang being smashed into the skull of our favorite monk. Sango was standing above the now-unmoving Miroku holding her boomerang above her head about to strike again. "I guess I spoke too soon."  
  
"Stupid monk. When will he learn that he's not going to get her to like him by being a lecher." Inuyasha just shook his head.  
  
"Probably never," Kagome replied. "Hey Sango! Over here!" She waved, trying to get the demon exterminator's attention. Sango looked up and noticed the three of them walking her way. She waved back and placed her boomerang on the ground beside her.  
  
"What happened? I thought you were going to go home?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, I still am, but I had a great idea. I'm going to bring you guys with me this time! We can have a little vacation from demons and I'll get to show you guys my home and introduce you to my family."  
  
"That sounds like fun! I can't wait! When are we going to go?"  
  
"We were going to leave as soon as we told you guys, so I'll guess we'll just have to wait until Miroku regains consciousness." Kagome said, giggling as Sango sheepishly looked at the knocked out monk lying on the ground. Of course, Sango's face of regret soon turned to one of discomfort, and then one of anger. Kagome and Inuyasha looked to find a hang reaching up to Sango's backside.  
  
"YOU HENTAI!" Sango yelled as she reached for her boomerang again. Inuyasha got there first and held it above her head.  
  
"If you knock him unconscious again, we'll never be able to leave." He said. As much as he wouldn't want to admit it, Inuyasha was excited about a vacation in Kagome's time. Sango sighed and nodded. Turning to walk into the hut to gather her things, she gave Miroku a steely glare.  
  
"If you lay one finger on me, I promise that you won't make it to the well in one piece," she threatened. Miroku nodded dully and watched her walk into the hut. A lecherous grin spread onto his face.  
  
"She said one finger. How about five?" Inuyasha just stood there as Kagome smacked Miroku in the head.  
  
"What a pervert," she mumbled as she followed her best friend into the hut.  
  
"You'll never learn, will you monk."  
  
"Probably not," Miroku answered, rubbing the large lumps on his head. The girls soon returned from inside the hut, loaded down with bags.  
  
"Do you really need all of that? We are only going to your time, Kagome." Inuyasha couldn't believe that girls could carry so much junk. Kagome's huge yellow bag was always filled with tons of things. But, there was also lots of ramen. That was a good thing...a very good thing.  
  
Kagome stood there thinking for a minute. "That's true. There's plenty of things at my house, and we'll have to buy you guys all new clothes anyway. We might as well leave these things here." She motioned for Sango to follow. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as they waited yet again for the girls to return. Finally they came back, each carrying only one bag, and said that they were ready to go.  
  
"Bye Kaede! See you in a few days!" The whole group, minus Inuyasha of course who just grumbled, waved good-bye to the old miko as they left the familiar village behind and walked into Inuyasha's forest in the direction of the old well.  
  
_:_ well, it's only the first chapter. i was only planning on making it a few chapters long, so i'll see where I go with this. please review! sayounara! _:_ 


	2. Chapter 2 Through the Well

_:_ here's the next chappie!  
  
i forgot to do this last time.opps! disclaimer : i do not own Inuyasha _:_  
  
Chpater 2 : - Through the Well  
  
"Kagome, how are we all going to go through the well? We've never been able to go before," Sango asked as the group entered the well's clearing.  
  
"Have any of you, besides Inuyasha of course, tried to go through the well before?" Kagome looked around at her friends. She was surprised when the small child she was holding spoke up.  
  
"I did, Kagome. After Inuyasha had sent you home and we were attacked by Royakan."  
  
"Really?" Kagome looked down at Shippou as she remembered that day. "That's right. So that's why you were in the well." She stood thinking for a moment. "Well, lets try to go through one at a time. Meaning, I'll take one person, then we'll come back for the others. Ok?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Lets see...I'll try to go through with Sango first." She placed Shippou next to Kirara and took Sango's hand. They jumped into the well and were surrounded by a brilliant blue light. When Kagome felt her feet touch the ground, she looked to her side and was thrilled to see Sango standing there.  
  
"It worked!" Sango said, amazed. They climbed up the rope ladder quickly. "I'll stay here so you can go get everyone else," Sango offered.  
  
"Ok," Kagome nodded. Turning, she jumped back into the well and was soon once again in Sengoki Jidai. "Hi guys! It worked! Now we just have to get everyone over there. Shippou and Kirara, I'll take you guys this time." Shippou and Kirara both made the trip to the present with Kagome, soon followed by Inuyasha who was complaining loudly about being stuck with the monk. Finally, everyone was out of the well and Kagome led the way to her house. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were amazed at all the tall buildings and all the small "demons" moving around on the paved roads. Inuyasha was the only one unfazed by all this (besides Kirara who was purring contentedly on Sango's shoulder). He did, however, enjoy watching their faces as they tried to take in everything at once. "There's my house. But this might seem familiar to you guys." She stopped infront of the Goshinboku tree that had weathered so many years.  
  
"Wow." Sango, Miroku and Shippou all looked to the tree that was standing tall. After touching the scar from the arrow that had held Inuyasha to this tree for 50 years, Kagome motioned for everyone to follow her. Soon they had all reached the house.  
  
"Come on guys! I'll introduce you to my mom." Kagome slide the door open and stepped inside the kitchen. "Mom! Are you home?"  
  
"Hello, Kagome! I'll be right down!" Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and soon Mrs. Higurashi was inside of the kitchen as well. "It's so nice to see you home again. Oh! And you've brought your friends toand o!" Mrs. Higurashi took notice of the three new faces in the kitchen. She approached Sango first. "You must be  
  
Sango! How nice to finally meet you. This is.......Miroku? Ah yes, the prayer beads. And this adorable ball of fur must be Shippou! I'm so glad that you all have finally come to visit us." She bent down and picked Shippou up, squeezing him and scratching his head. It was obvious he enjoyed it; his tail was poofed and he had a large smile stretched across his face. "You may all call me Mom. And Shippou, you are more than welcome to call me Grandma. Ok?" Shippou nodded his head, still enjoying the attention he was recieving. "You must be starved! Kagome, why don't you go and get your friends some present day clothes and I'll start dinner." Kagome nodded her agreement. Soon the whole group was in the living room.  
  
"I'll turn on the TV for you while I go get some of my dad's old clothes for the guys. Now, don't try to smash the TV and free the little people inside of it, because its not going to hurt anyone. You're just supposed to watch it. Ok?" She switched to a cartoon channel and smiled to herself at the astonished looks on Miroku, Sango and Shippou's faces. Inuyasha sat on the couch watching the TV. He had watched this show with Souta the last time he had been here, so he sort of knew what was going on. "Inuyasha, will you help me with the boxes in the attic? Thank you!" Kagome and Inuyasha left the remaining three entranced by the miniscule people in the box. "They seem to be having fun, don't you think?"  
  
"Feh. They don't understand your world yet, that's why."  
  
"I seem to remember a time when you were fascinated by the television," Kagome said, laughing.  
  
"Feh." When the two reached the attic, Kagome climbed up the pull down ladder and started to shift boxes around. When she finally found the boxes marked "clothes", she called down to Inuyasha.  
  
"Will you come up and get these boxes for me? They're too heavy." She pointed to the three boxes that she needed downstairs and he carried them all to the hallway. "Ok. Now which shirt would you like to wear?" She held up a navy blue shirt and a black shirt. Inuyasha pointed to the black shirt. "Take these pants and this shirt and go get changed in the bathroom," she instructed. "I'll take these clothes down to Miroku." Inuyasha made his way into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Kagome hurried into her room and picked out a cute, yellow sleeveless shirt and jeans for Sango. When she returned to the hallway, a fully dressed Inuyasha greeted her.  
  
'Wow,' she thought as she looked him over. 'He deffinitally looks good in clothes from my time.' The jeans she had given him were baggy, of course, but just the right length. The black shirt fit him perfectly. Loose enough that he could move comftorably, but tight enough that she could tell that underneath that shirt was a well-defined chest. A slight blush crept onto her face as she realized what she was thinking.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked nervously. "Did I put these on wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no. You did everything right. You look great, Inuyasha!" Kagome fidgeted with the clothes in her hand. "Will you take these clothes down to Miroku? I need to find something for Shippou to wear." Inuyasha nodded, eying Kagome suspiciously as he took the kakis and blue shirt from her. When he had turned and walked away, Kagome leaned against the wall. 'Wow. I should be careful about what I do or say. But what can I say? He looked hot in those clothes!' Kagome shook herself as the butterflies in her stomach returned. "Clothes for Shippou, clothes for Shippou," she murmed. Turning into Sota's room, she quickly found a shirt of Sota's that her mom had accidentally shrunken. "This will be perfect." She found a pair of smaller pants and left the room, continuing on her way to the living room.  
  
_:_ there you go! what do you think? r/r please! i love reviews! sayounara _:_ 


	3. AN

_:_ hey there! sorry, but I've got a major tennis tournament this weekend. we're gonna make it to states this year! yay! sorry, but I won't be able to update because I'll be busy playing 2-4 matches a day. please forgive me! sayounara! _:_ 


End file.
